1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures relate to a device for computing electric energy consumption, and more specifically relate to a technology to compute electric power consumption of devices and apparatuses without attaching electric power consumption measuring devices to the devices and apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-53122, for example, discloses a system capable of decreasing adverse effects of image forming apparatuses and servers mutually connected via a network on an ambient environment by coordinating energy conservation operations of the image forming apparatuses and servers.
Recently, public interest has been increasingly drawn to environmentally oriented or conservationally oriented multi-functional peripherals (MFP: hereinafter also called “apparatus”) such as environmentally-friendly printers or copiers, and hence, apparatuses that exhibit low power consumption are preferred in the marketplace.
Electric power consumption of apparatuses of major manufacturers is disclosed by a predetermined organization (e.g., the Energy Conservation Center), based on which some users may make procurement decisions of apparatuses. Further, even after the procurement, some users (companies) are interested in how much electric power is consumed by the apparatuses in their own offices in order to reduce energy consumption and cost.
The electric power consumption of the apparatuses is measured by connecting electric power meters to the apparatuses in the actual environment, except for those of tenants in which the electric power of an entire office is controlled by the central control system.
However, in a case where an office has numerous apparatuses, it is cumbersome to attach the electric power meters to all the apparatuses; moreover, it is not feasible to do so in terms of cost efficiency.